Goodbye, liar
by PsychEmpress
Summary: *Sequel to Make a Wish* 'Tch, liar…Farewell means we won't see each other ever again. But we will' Touko thought with a smile. Not really related to the image you might have in mind.


**{Disclaimer: Seirin-chan owns nothing. Not the characters, game, nor the quotes}**

"My last friend…please share your courage with me!" N said as he sent out his Klinklang.

"Come on, Bunta! Let's finish this!" Touko said, sending out her Darmanitan. N frowned at the type disadvantage.

"Klinklang, use Hyper Beam!"

"Bunta, Fire Punch, let's go!"

N's Klinklang was still preparing the Hyper Beam when Darmanitan's Fire Punch landed on it. The force blew the steel-type to the wall, landing with swirls in it eyes. Touko had won. Touko smiled at her Darmanitan, but her attention averted to N.

"Everything's ruined. The ideals I held… The dreams pokemon shared…" N murmed softly, but loud enough for Touko to hear. 'N…' Touko thought.

"… … Zekrom and I were beaten. Your truth… Your feelings… They were stronger than mine, it seems… Reshiram and Zekrom… Each of them choosing a different hero… Is that even possible?" N questioned, his expression that of a lost five-year old.

"Two heroes living at the same time— one that pursues truth and one that pursues ideals. Could… Could they both be right? I don't know. it's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction. This is truly the formula for changing the world." He mused.

Touko was about to say something when Ghetsis came in.

_And ruined everything._

Touko couldn't bear continue listening at Ghetsis' insults towards N, his son! She couldn't take it. She won't let N be affected by his father's words. Not now. Not ever.

Touko was simply outraged at Ghetsis' actions. Throughout their battle, she sent death glares at him. And so, she had too much fun beating his team to a bloody pulp. (Admit it. You did too)

The brunette was about to rub her victory in the old man's face when he said he was perfect. Touko scoffed before he could continue.

"Are you serious, old man? You're nothing but an over-aged lunatic!" Touko put all her anger in her words. Ghetsis seemed even more outraged than her. Before they could kill each other, Cheren and Alder came in.

Touko was calmed down a bit when Alder forgave N. But her anger was ignited again when Ghetsis insulted his son once more.

"He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you're going to get through to a warped person like that?" Ghetsis howled, and was about to continue his harsh insults until…

_SLAP!_

Ghetsis was thrown back on his bum by the sheer force of the slap. He raised his hand to his now sore cheek and glared up at his offender.

Touko scowled down at him. The aura around her felt tense and dangerous. "Shut it." Her voice was low and threatening. "The only freak here is _you_. _You_ don't have a human heart. N is the kindest person I know, he wouldn't hurt a fly!" Touko scowled harder, while the rest were frozen where they were.

"Take back your words, you heartless bastard! Or else…" Touko threatened. All of them barely noticed N in the background.

"Touko!" Cheren intervened. He was about to tell her to stop until she glared at him and turned around. Touko's best friend understood the silent message.

_Take him away._

Time Skip

After Cheren and Alder took Ghetsis away, N said he wanted to talk to Touko, alone. The brunette agreed and followed N towards the end of the throne room.

N rambled on about things Touko couldn't care less about. She tried to listen as much as she could, but she almost fell asleep. Fortunately, her lover had ended his speech already and his final words reached Touko's ears.

"Touko! You said you have a dream… That dream… Make it come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth! Touko! If anyone can, it's you! Well, then… Farewell!" N bid, getting ready to jump on Zekrom.

"W-wait!" Touko stopped the man by grabbing his sleeve. N looked back at her to see a determined Touko.

"Don't think I'll let the person who stole my first kiss go away that easily." She stated.

N smiled and pulled her in a hug. "Neither will I…" he whispered in her hair. Touko couldn't help the tears that stung her eyes; She let them flow down her face like a waterfall.

She didn't want to let him go. And neither did he. They couldn't believe this was goodbye.

Both of them vaguely wondered about the wish they made at Nimbasa so long ago. Suddenly, realization hit them like a brick.

Silence ensued them as they held each other for what seemed like the last time.

Slowly, N pulled away. He lifted Touko's face and brushed his lips against hers. When he pulled back, Touko was still crying. N sighed and wiped her tears away.

Softly, he planted a kiss on Touko's forehead. They looked into each others' eyes much like last time. A sad smile formed on N's face as he stepped towards the edge.

He turned back to Touko, and bid "Well…farewell, Touko" He jumped on Zekrom and was about to zoom off when Touko's voice reached his ears.

"Goodbye, liar!" The brunette called.

N looked back and saw that Touko was smirking. Why? He really couldn't understand, so he just waved.

Touko smiled and waved back until he was out of sight. '_Tch, liar…Farewell means we won't see each other ever again. But we will'_ Touko thought with a smile, looking towards the horizon.

{A/N: Yo! Here's the sequel for Make a Wish. Sequels were requested by signs of zutara. Hope ya liked it :D I'll have more posted soon, so just wait. Btw the pokemon used in the beginning are based on my battle with N.}

[ _Roses are red; violets are blue; Reviews are wonderful, if they're from you!_ ]


End file.
